Past, Present, and Future
by Caskettlover always41319
Summary: After finding out about her father and Kate's engagement, Alexis is ecstatic. But are they strong enough to fend off the demons of their pasts to save their current day lives and what's to come as a family? How will it effect their relationships? Will the secrets make them stronger or pull them apart?
1. The Reveal

**AN: Okay so this is my first attempt at FanFiction, so kindness would be appreciated :) but I would be happy if you left some constructive criticism so I know what y'all do and don't like. So, just a heads up, I'm a sucker for fluff and Alexis/Kate moments, so there is A LOT of that. **

**Thanks :)  
~Kaitlyn**

* * *

**Ch. 1**

One evening, Rick was relaxing on the couch, while his new fiance, Kate, was nervously pacing the living room, constantly checking her father's watch. 6:30 p.m. Only five minutes since she last checked. Amused, Rick said, "Calm down Kate. She'll be here soon, and she'll love this. I promise."

Staring at him, worry present in her hazel eyes, she confesses her worst fear, "What if she doesn't want me to be a part of this family babe? You know she comes first. What if she doesn't want this... What if she hates the idea of us getting married? What if-".

At this, Castle jumps from the couch and wraps her in a hug, passion in his voice as he desperately tries to calm her. "No Kate. You don't think that for a second. She loves you." All of a sudden, their moment is broken by the door opening and a flash of red hair peeking around the corner. As she strides into the room, she heads straight for her dad.

"What's up?" she asks, genuinely curious, after seeing the clearly nervous expression painted on her father's "girlfriend's" face.

"Can you sit with us for a minute sweetheart?"

"Yeah dad... Is everything okay?" she takes a seat in the chair across from the couch, which Rick and Kate have already sunk into.

"Everything is magnificent sweetie," he tells her, "Kate and I just need to talk to you for a minute. So, you know I love you very much, and if you don't like this, well we'll work it out and try and find another option, one that you'll like maybe because we both love you so mu-"

"Dad spit it out. What's going on? What are you babbling about?" Kate eases herself from the couch and lowers herself down on her knees onto the spot of floor in front of Alexis's chair.

"So Alexis, what your dad is _trying_ to say is... He proposed, and I said yes. If you don't like this, or if you want-" the rest of her worrisome rambling is cut off with a gasp, as the red head tackles her with a hug with enough force to knock her off her knees.

"I love this Kate. I really do. Honestly I've been waiting for this to happen! I'm so excited!" As Castle watches the interaction between the two most important girls in his life, he smiles, thinking to himself that he told her so. On the ground across from him, his two girls are still hugging.

Kate has tears in her eyes as she states, "Alexis, sweetie, I'm so happy you're okay with this. You always come first in your dad's life, and I wanted you to be happy with this." She said as she pulled back from her, staring deep into her blue eyes. The young woman just stares at her.

"Why would I not be okay with this? You make him happy. He's changed since he met you. Changed for the better. And,"she adds shyly," I've looked up to you since I was 15. I've always hoped this would happen. Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"Well," Kate starts," I didn't know if you wanted someone to come in y'all's life like this. And I promise you I won't try to take your mothers place Alexis. I know no one can replace her."

At this, Alexis laughs, saying, "Kate I think of you as my mom more than my own mother. You care about me just like her, maybe even more, yeah, definitely more, but unlike her you're here for me. You've helped me and my dad through a lot. And I love you for that." This time it's Kate who surprises Alexis with a hug.

"I'm honored that you think of me that way Alexis. To be honest, you always felt like more of a daughter to me than anything else. And I love you too Alexis, more than you can ever understand." All of the sudden the two women are knocked back to the ground as Castle throws himself onto them, a huge grin taking up his whole face.

"So, who's hungry?" The three laugh and they untangle from each other and race to the kitchen to start to prepare dinner, as a family.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon, please don't forget to R&R, favorite, and follow.**

**Beta: Unipotato**


	2. Their Family

**A/N: Thank you guys so, so much for the reviews. Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy**

**Thanks :)  
~Kaitlyn**

* * *

As the three work in the kitchen, Alexis's red hair is suddenly dusted with white.

She turns around and searches for the culprit, and while her dad is whistling innocently, too innocently, Kate is intently stirring something in a bowl. Alexis grabs a handful of flour and returns the favor to her father, and soon, it's a full blown food fight between them. Laughing, Kate and Alexis duck behind the counter, deciding to double team Castle. As they strategize, Castle grabs the whole bag of flour, puts it in a bowl, and mixes it with water to make a gooey paste, unbeknownst to the two women behind the counter.

As they talk, gooey lumps of the mixture start to rain down on their hair. Finally, Alexis calls truce and the three start to clean up the mess just as another red head dramatically sweeps down the stairs. "What in the world is going on here!" The three look up guiltily as Martha stares around the room.

"Well Grams... We had a little food fight."

"I realize that darling, but why?" Asked the elegant woman.

"Well after I found out dad and Kate were engaged, we came to cook to celebrate and it got a little out of hand."

"Richard and Katherine what!?" As Kate showed Martha the ring, the older woman pulls her in for a hug. "Congratulations Katherine. Welcome to the family." The younger woman's eyes widen a little and her face breaks out into a smile.

"Thank you Martha. Really. I couldn't ask for a better family to be a part of."

"Well I guess you all should finish cleaning, and as I have a rehearsal today, I am sorry to say that I can't assist you."

"Sure Grams... You're sorry. _Right_." the youngest, yet most mature, Castle teased.

"Ah you caught me darling" Martha said, smiling. "Adios my dears. And Katherine, once again, I'm happy for you. You as well Richard," she added, seeing his drooping puppy dog eyes. As she left, the three others looked around at the mess they still had.

"Well I guess we should get to work," said Castle.

Two hours later, the loft was clean and they were sitting down to a meal. After, as Kate made to clear the dishes, Alexis said "No, I got it Kate. You and dad go put on a movie and I'll be in there in a minute." As soon as Castle heard the word movie, he headed straight to the living room. Kate, on the other hand, looked at her skeptically.

"You sure 'Lex?" She asked, the nickname just falling out of her mouth without her realizing it.

"Positive Mo- I mean Kate. " the red head corrected hurriedly, looking at Kate with fear masking the baby blues that usually resided in her eyes. "I'm sorry that just came out I wasn't thinking. Look if that makes you uncomfo- ." Once again, Alexis was interrupted by Kate pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Alexis looked up at Kate, still a little worried about how she would react to her little slip. As Kate stared down at her, her heart swelled with love for the young woman.

Tears filled her eyes as she told Alexis "It's perfectly okay, 'Lex. If you want to call me mom I'm okay with it, honored, really. Ah, how did Castle raise the perfect daughter?"

Alexis looked at her and her forehead crinkled, "What do you mean? I raised him! And I like how you call me 'Lex. It's cool." Kate raised a hand to her mouth.

"I didn't even realize I was doing it. You sure you're okay if I call you that?"

"I'm positive... Mom." Alexis tried slowly. Kate's face broke into a huge grin. "Let's finish cleaning up this mess, huh?" They put away all of the food together and started on the dishes, Kate was washing while Alexis was drying and putting them away. When they finished they both looked at each other and grinned.

"Come on, 'Lex. Let's go watch that movie." And the two walked away, Alexis threw her arm around Kate's shoulder. As the two walked into the living room, Castle noticed how Alexis was leaning into Kate. He just smiled and continued to set up the movie. As Castle and Kate sat on the couch, Alexis jumped right in the middle. "Haha okay 'Lex squeeze on in here I guess." Kate laughed. Alexis shifted around and got comfortable. She looked up and grinned at Kate.

"Done." she announced.

As Castle pressed play and the menu screen came up, Alexis squealed. "Dad really! 'Deliver Us From Evil'! That's supposed to be really scary!"

"I know, Alexis. That's why I chose it. I like scary movies."

"Well I don't, dad, but I'll stay." Thirty minutes into the movie, Alexis screamed and buried her face into Kate's shoulder. As Kate turned from the TV as well, she hid her face in Alexis's hair. Castle looked around to see if they were enjoying the movie as much as him, and was surprised to see both of them hiding their face.

"Aw come on this movie is so good" he whined.

"Castle this is scary!" His fiancé chided.

"Yeah dad." Alexis added, her face still hidden.

"Fine. How about a... Rom-com?"he asked, searching his movie collection.

"YES!" Both Alexis and Kate yelled at the same time.

"Okay then. '50 First Dates it is'!"

"Dad that's my favorite movie!" Alexis yelled.

"I know, that's why I picked it sweetheart."

"I love this movie too!" said Kate. As they snuggled up on the couch again, Alexis let her head fall back on Kate's shoulder. Kate glanced over at her soon to be stepdaughter and smiled.

_I could get used to this, _she thought.

As the credits rolled on the screen about an hour and a half later, Kate yawned and glanced down at Alexis again and chuckled. The young woman's face was relaxed as she slept with her head on Kate's shoulder. "What should I do?" She mouthed to Castle.

"Just wake her up nicely, I guess." He whispered. Kate looked down and started to gently tap Alexis's shoulder.

"'Lex. Wake up sweetheart. Time for bed."

"Hmmm" Alexis moaned.

"Sweetie go to bed."

"M'kay." Kate helped Alexis up to her room. As she guided her into bed and tucked her in she heard Alexis mumble "Night mom. I love you.." Kate felt as though her heart might explode from love as she stared down into Alexis's pretty blue eyes, slightly clouded with sleep. Castle once told her about a bolt of lightning, one that left the mark of undying love for your child, and tonight was the night she finally understood.

"I love you too 'Lex." Kate whispered. As she brushed a kiss to her forehead she heard Alexis sigh happily, a small smile forming on her relaxed face as her eyes slipped shut. As Kate slipped out of the room and closed the door she let out a sigh of her own. This family is the sweetest, and she'll be a part of it soon. Walking down the stairs she peeked into the living room and she was met with the deep blue eyes of her fiancé. As he smiled at her, she couldn't help but notice the adorable way his eyes crinkled. As she walked down the rest of the stairs, she walked over to the couch, and planted a small kiss on Castle's lips as she passed.

"What was that for?" He asked, his voice pleased.

"You're just adorable. Couldn't resist." He looked up at her and smiled again.

"Well then, I'll be adorable more often." She laughed.

"So, another movie? Maybe 'Just Go With It'?" She looked so hopeful he just couldn't resist.

"Okay. I'll set it up, you go get the popcorn." As she walked to the kitchen he added, "And Kate?"

"Yeah babe?" She said, turning around.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." And she turned back around to grab the popcorn. As the movie started she went back to the couch and settled down with her head in his lap. Sometime during the movie, Kate dozed off. After the movie Castle gently lifted her up and carried her to bed. As they lay down he heard Kate talking in her sleep. He leaned in closer to hear the quiet mumbles, and he heard "Love... Castle...'Lex... Martha... Family." He smiled as he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. Eventually he dozed off, listening to his fiancé babble about her -no their- family.

* * *

**Please remember to review, fave, and follow.**

**The best beta in the ENTIRE WORLD: Unipotato**


	3. Memories

**A/N: Wow. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. It seem as though my chapters are getting longer. =D Hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks :)  
~Kaitlyn**

* * *

The next morning, Castle and Kate woke up, snuggled together, and stared into each other's eyes. "Hey," Kate said, her eyes cloudy with sleep.

"Hey," Rick whispered. They got lost in each other's eyes, though pulled back as Alexis waltzed in the room, balancing a tray full of food in her hands.

"What's this, 'Lex?" Kate asked, immediately waking up at the smell of coffee.

"Breakfast for my lovely parents. Aren't kids allowed to do that anymore?" Kate laughed.

"Of course, sweetie! What all did you bring us?" she asked, looking down at the tray Alexis brought. She gasped at the extravagant spread she had prepared. There was a bowl full of mixed fruit, pancakes, oatmeal, bagels, cream cheese, glasses of orange juice, two mugs of steaming coffee, and right in the middle there was a vase with a single rose.

"I know it's a little much... I got a little carried away, and if-" Alexis started nervously.

"No, Alexis, this is perfect. Thank you sweetheart" said Rick.

"Yeah, 'Lex. It looks amazing. Wanna help us eat it all?" Kate asked.

"You sure?" She asked, staring at the food.

"Of course. Hop on up here with us, girly!" Kate laughed.

"Thanks!" Alexis shouted, once again squeezing between Kate and Rick. Before Alexis could even grab a fork however, she was engulfed in a hug by Kate and Rick.

"Thanks." They said at the same time. Alexis grinned.

"Anytime." As the three ate, they heard the door open.

The air was filled with a dramatic voice yelling, "Darlings, I'm home!" Martha flamboyantly swept into her sons room and looked at the three snuggled on the bed, enjoying the food Alexis had brought.

"And why are you only just now getting home mother?" Rick asked, amusement in his voice.

"Well after rehearsal I went to eat and met this charming man and well, we went back to his place and-"

"No details Grams!" Alexis shouted, all the while Castle and Kate cracked up. "And dad, shouldn't we be used to this by now?"

"Right you are, darling. Think, Richard. Use that brain of yours. What, may I ask, is all of this?" She questioned, looking down at the food still on the tray.

"I made them breakfast," chirped the young woman.

"I see, darling. I guess I will go make me something now-" Martha started, with a pointed look at Alexis, which wasn't missed by anyone in the room.

"No need, Grams. There are leftovers in the microwave. Help yourself."

"Ah that's my girl," she laughed, leaning across Kate to peck Alexis on the cheek. "Always looking out for this old coot."

"Grams, shush and go get your food." Alexis breathed out on a laugh. "I'll go too, let y'all get ready" she said, now addressing Castle and Kate.

"Thanks sweetheart," both adults chimed at the same time. They glanced over at each other and laughed.

"That is adorable," Martha grinned, causing the two to blush slightly. As the two redheads strolled out of the room and shut the door Kate looked at Castle.

"I want to tell my dad today. Would it be alright if I invited him over for dinner? And then we could all watch a movie or something?" Kate told Castle.

"Why are you asking, Kate? This is your home too. Invite whoever you want." He looked down at her and grinned.

"Just making sure we didn't already have plans babe" she said, kissing his cheek before hopping up and running to the bathroom yelling back at him, "I call dibs on first shower!" and slamming the door shut.

"Aww no fair," Castle pouted. Then he laid his head back down on the pillow and stared off into space, thinking about how lucky he is. Just as he started to doze back off half an hour later, Kate came charging out of the bathroom, fully clothed with her hair still up in a towel.

She jumped on top of Castle and said, "Your turn. Have fun in a cold shower." and grinned wickedly.

"You're mean." Castle whined and she laughed.

"Don't worry. I left you some hot water. I promise."

"Yay!" He cheered like a little kid, and she couldn't help but lean in a press a kiss to his lips.

"Go take a shower you big baby!" He hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom as Kate pulled her hair out of the towel and made her way to the door. As she emerged from her room, she saw Alexis and Martha talking in Castle's office and she slowed. She knew she shouldn't snoop but she couldn't help it.

"Grams, I'm a little worried and... kind of sad." She heard Alexis admit.

"About what, darling?" The older woman stared down into her granddaughters eyes.

"About how Kate will react when she realizes, she should be doing this with her mom. All of this. Gushing to her mom about dad proposing, starting wedding plans with her. What about when she goes to get a dress, Grams? This is a big part of her life, and I'm just so sad she can't experience all of it with her mom, like I'll be able to do with Kate. When I do this, I'll have Kate right by my side the whole time, helping me out, as a friend, and a mom. But, she doesn't get that." Alexis's voice grew quiet as tears filled her eyes at the end of her speech. Kate almost gave herself up and ran to Alexis, barely containing herself. "Grams, I want her to feel like part of the family. I want her here so bad and I don't want to see her upset."

"Oh, darling. I understand completely. I feel so bad about it as well. I was going to offer her everything, but she probably wouldn't want it. I'm not her mother. It probably wouldn't feel right. I don't know what to do darling. I'll just try and make her feel as welcome as possible. I think that's all we can do." The older woman said sadly. At this, Kate walked in the office, hurriedly swiping the tears off her cheeks. The two redheads whirled around, guilt evident on their faces.

"Did you... How long have you been there darling?" Martha stuttered.

"Long enough," said Kate, pulling them both in for a furious hug. "'Lex sweetie, I'll be okay. I promise." she said, losing herself in those eyes so much like Castle's. "Thank you sweetie. And Martha," she said, turning to face her, "I would love for you to help me with all of this."

Pulling Kate in for another hug, Martha said softly, "I'd be honored, Katherine." Kate felt herself start to tear up again and let them fall unashamedly.

"So how would you two feel about dinner with my dad tonight?" She asked.

"We would love to, Katherine." Martha said, while Alexis answered by simply pulling Kate in for another hug and nodding against her shoulder.

"Well I guess it's settled then," Kate smiled, stroking Alexis's hair. The three made their way into the living room and settled on the couch and turned on the TV.

About 20 minutes into an episode of "Rizzoli&Isles", Castle walked out of the bedroom, brush in hand and tossed it at Kate, yelling, "Heads up!" Kate whirled her head around and caught the brush just before it hit her face.

"Thanks babe." she said, and started running the brush through her not quite dry hair.

"Oh can I do it?" Alexis asked hopefully. Kate looked at her, surprise evident on her face. "I mean if that's okay with you..." Alexis trailed off.

"Of course sweetie. If you want to, here." She handed her the brush and Alexis's face broke into a grin.

"Thanks mom." she said, causing the other two adults to swivel their heads in her direction.

Castle and Martha eyed Kate while Castle said, "Alexis?" Kate glanced up at the confused look on her fiancé's face and grinned.

"Yeah, Castle. She called me mom. Now close your mouth before you catch flies!" She laughed.

"Well darlings I must take my leave. Rehearsals." Martha said, smiling at the fact Alexis called Kate mom. She walked out and slammed the door.

"So... mom?" Castle asked.

"Yep." Alexis stated simply. Castle just smiled and walked out of the loft as well, heading to the store for ingredients for their dinner with Jim, as Kate turned her back to Alexis and she started to run the brush through Kate's hair. Kate couldn't help the small sigh of contentment that escaped her lips as Alexis ran the brush through her chestnut colored locks. Alexis smiled slightly at the sound and continued to run the brush through her hair, gently working through the tangles strewn through her hair.

_That brings back memories_, Kate thought. The last time someone did this, it was her mom as she talked her through the nonsense drama of her teenage life. That was just a week before... Before she was stabbed in that alley. As she thought about this she didn't seem to notice the tears, but Alexis did, and when she heard the sniffles coming from Kate, she stopped and gently turned her around. She gently wiped away the tears running down Kate's face and pulled her into a hug. "Your mom used to do this, didn't she?" She asked. Kate just nodded as she heard the sincere concern in the young redheads voice. "I'm sorry, mom, I didn't mean to dredge up old things and make yo-" she stopped talking when Kate tightened her hold around her.

"It's okay, 'Lex. Thank you, it just brought back some stuff. Don't worry about it. You wanna finish it up?" She asked, gesturing to the brush. Alexis nodded, concern still evident on her face as Kate turned around to face the opposite way once again. Slowly, Kate felt herself calm due to the soothing feel of the brush running through her soft strands of hair.

"All done," she heard Alexis whisper. She turned to face her and pulled her in for another hug.

"Thanks 'Lex." she said as she buried her face into her hair.

"You're welcome," Alexis said softly. "You know what would make you feel better?" The redhead asked as Kate pulled back.

"What's that?" Kate laughed, seeing the childlike glint ever present in Castle's eyes mirrored in his daughters.

"Ice cream!" Alexis yelled, hopping up from the couch and dragging Kate along with her. Kate just grinned as she was pulled to the kitchen and ran for the spoons as Alexis flung open the freezer. "Mint chocolate chip or cookie dough?" Alexis questioned her.

"Hmm. Let's go with... Cookie dough!" She said. Alexis grinned, and yanked the ice cream out and ran back to the couch. Laughing, Kate followed.

"So, how about a 'Rizzoli&Isles' marathon with our ice cream for emergency cheering up?" Alexis asked.

"Of course!" Kate exclaimed. As Kate pushed play on one of the many episodes on the DVR Alexis moved closer to Kate and started to dig into the ice cream. Kate smiled and dug her own spoon into it as she caught the first glimpse of Jane and Maura. Smiling, she thought about how sweet this was. Watching her favorite show, eating her favorite ice cream, and snuggling up with her favorite teenage redhead. She sighed and Alexis glanced up at her, raising her eyebrows up in question. Kate just grinned and shook her head, in her mind nothing could beat this moment with the love of her life's daughter by her side through this all. She felt herself relax and get pulled into the show and around three hours later, they were pushing play on the last episode.

At the end of it, Castle burst into the loft arms piled with groceries. He looked towards the couch and the corners of his mouth lifted into a grin. There were his two girls, snuggled up close, with Alexis head on Kate's shoulder, and Kate's head on Alexis's, knocked out and completely unaware that he was home, and their episode was long over. He chuckled as he started to put the groceries away, thanking his lucky stars that the universe pushed them this way, into each other's lives. How did he _ever_ get so lucky?

* * *

**This is a very huggy family. :)**

**The greatest, most perfect beta in the world: Unipotato**


	4. Family

**A/N: Aright so, I FREAKIN LOVE FLUFF... Can you tell. Sorry, this chapter is a bit short. Hope you don't mind.**

**Thanks :)  
~Kaitlyn**

* * *

Three hours later, with dinner cooked and the table set, there was a knock at the door.

As Castle headed to the door, Kate tangled her hands behind her back and rocked on the balls of her feet. Castle took one last glance at her, and gave her a reassuring smile. She nodded slightly and he pulled open the door to reveal a very nervous Jim Beckett. "Mr. Beckett. Come in." Castle said, his posture rigid and tone warm but nervous.

"I've told you, Rick, call me Jim." He grinned.

"Sorry, sir. Please come in, Jim." Jim nodded.

"Thanks, Rick." His eyes roamed the room before landing on his daughter, and his face broke into a grin. "Hey Katie!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, dad." she said softly, nervously glancing at him before looking at her feet again, suddenly extremely intrigued by a crack on the wood floor.

"Is... everything okay...?" Jim asked slowly.

"Everything's perfect, dad. Come on. Let's eat. 'Lex and Martha are waiting for us."

"Okay then." he mumbled, suspicion written all over his face when he glanced at Castle. As the three sat at the table, the two redheads glanced up from their conversation.

"Hey, Mr. Beckett." Alexis greeted him, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice and eyes.

"Jim." Martha greeted shortly, knowing she was liable to burst if she said more.

"Uh huh..." Jim eyed the four suspiciously. "What's going on Katie? Are you and Rick okay? Why'd you call me out here?"

"Everything is magnificent dad. I promise. I just have something I want to show you." Slowly and casually, she lifted her left hand from under the table and grabbed her wine, deliberately angling her ring at her father.

"Katie what are yo- is tha-... Are you... Wow." He stuttered looking between them. Unable to hold it back anymore, Kate's face broke into the biggest smile Jim had ever seen.

"Yeah dad. Our family is going to get a little bigger." She murmured.

"I... Congratulations sweetie!" Jim yelled, jumping from the table to meet Kate with a bear hug. "You look happier than I've ever seen you Katie, I should have known, the happiness is truly radiating off of you. You're mom would've been so proud." He whispered in her ear. She pulled back, smiling sadly.

"I am happy with them dad. They're my family. And mom would have loved them."

"Oh I can't take it anymore!" Alexis cried out, jumping from the table to tackle Kate in a hug. They, once again, landed in a heap on the floor.

"I love you Mom. So much." She whispered. Kate felt the sting of oncoming tears behind her closed eyelids and squeezed Alexis a little tighter, breathing in the scent of her hair to calm her quivering chin.

"I love you 'Lex. I don't think you know how much." As they pulled apart, Kate found her dad staring at them, a look of pure joy spread over his face. He was happy... so was she, Jim thought back to one of the movies that his little girl used to watch all the time, "Lilo and Stitch", _Ohana means family, family means no one gets left behind,_ they always said. Kate smiled shyly and went back to sit at the table. Martha looked at her, at the slight blush on her cheeks, the bashful way her eyes were trained to her plate, and past that, the pure love that radiated from the younger woman. She got up, and went around the table. She stooped down and placed a firm kiss on Kate's forehead before sweeping her into a hug. Kate gasped in surprise, all the while wrapping her arms around the older woman, the now-usual sting behind her eyes coming into focus. As the tears fell down her face Martha pulled back and gently took Kate's face between her hands.

"Darling, I cannot tell you how happy I am that my son finally got his act together and gave you the option to come into our lives. You've been in deep with us since that first year. You are like the daughter I never had, yet always wanted. You are an amazing woman and I'm overjoyed that you will officially become one of us soon. I love you darling." She finished by placing another kiss on Kate's forehead and walking away as the younger woman just sat there, dazed.

"I love you too Martha." She managed thickly.

"Jim, thank you for sharing your daughter with us. She is an absolute pleasure." Martha said, directing her attention to Kate's father, patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm more than happy Martha. I've never seen her as happy as she is when she is with y'all. I've missed this side of my Katie. Thank you for bringing her into this amazing family. All of you." Jim managed, glancing around the room, eyes locking on Castle's for an extra few seconds.

The time of heart-melting speeches passed, the five finished their meal and saw Jim out with a 'come back whenever you want. You're always welcome' from Castle and an 'I love you, daddy' from Kate. Tomorrow, she thought with a sigh, it's time to tell my mom.

* * *

**Ohh. Suspenseful. Like it? Please review, follow, and favorite.**

**GREATEST BETA IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE: Unipotato**


	5. Final Announcement

**A/N: I didn't get as much feedback on the last chapter as I did on the others. 0.0 How'd you guys like it? Let me know in the reviews :)**

**Thanks :)  
~Kaitlyn**

* * *

The next morning as Kate slowly opened her eyes, she found Castle propped up on the headboard looking down at her. As she looked at him she saw her own sadness for what was to come later reflected back in his eyes. "We don't have to do this today if you don't want to. I know this is going to be hard." he mumbled.

"Babe, if I'm going to do it, it should be now." she told him, tears already starting to fill her eyes as she thought about it. He gently reached across the bed and caught the lone tear that ran down her cheek on his finger. He pulled her across the bed against his chest. As she snuggled into his broad frame, more tears began to fall, effectively soaking a spot on his shirt.

"Shhh it's okay. Let it all out, Kate. I'm right here. I've got you." Rick soothed, softly running his fingers through her hair. After a few minutes of her silent tears, she glanced up at him, her hazel eyes red and puffy. He gazed down at her, love and concern pouring from his deep blue eyes. She smiled sadly at him and lifted her head to graze his lips with hers. When she pulled beck, her eyes scanned over his shirt and she saw the wet spot on it.

She gasped.

The tears had transferred from her eyes and onto his shirt, they then slowly absorbed into the fabric lower than the staring point. It created a heart of tears on the chest of his shirt.

"Let's go do this." she said after gaining some confidence off of the strange marking of tears, slowly lifting herself off the bed. As she turned to get dressed, there was a knock at their bedroom door. "Yeah?" She called.

"Hey it's me, can I come in for a second?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, sweetie. Come on in." Kate said. As the door swung open, she heard the bathroom door close. Turning she soon realized why Rick had made a hasty retreat.

Tears.

"Honey what's wrong!?" Kate made her way to Alexis and quickly pulled the girl in for a hug. Alexis held her tight for a moment before completely breaking down. Kate just gently guided Alexis to sit on the bed and squeezed her tight as the young woman's thin frame wracked with sobs onto her shoulder. "Shhh, baby. It's all going to be okay. Just breathe, sweetie." As she whispered soft reassurances in her ear she heard the young woman stop crying with a small hiccup and she pulled back to look at her.

"It's Ash." That's all Kate needed to hear before she pulled Alexis back into her arms.

"Oh, 'Lex. What happened, baby?" Kate asked, pulling back once again to look at her.

"He called and said that he couldn't handle our relationship anymore. That he... he found someone else. I just.. I don't know what to do, mom." Alexis whispered. Kate's heart broke as Alexis stared up at her, so vulnerable and open and miserable.

"Sweetie, you listen to me. That boy is an idiot if he thinks he could find anyone better than you to be able to have and to love. You are an amazingly beautiful person inside and out and he doesn't deserve you if he doesn't think the same. You listen to me right now 'Lex. You. Deserve. The. World. And the people who love you like me and Martha and your dad, we will do everything in our power to give it to you. And then you go out and you find a boy who will do the same because that is what you deserve. I love you sweet girl. So much." Kate pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead as she tried to hold back tears of her own.

"I love you more mom. I love you so, so much more." Alexis sighed and squeezed Kate tighter as the older woman ran her hand up and down Alexis's back, trying to calm her. When Alexis pulled back and really looked at Kate, she saw the tell tale red hue to her eyes that indicates she herself had been crying. "Have you been... Were you crying before I came in?" Alexis asked softly. Kate just nodded slowly. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Kate took a shaky breath and told her, "Me and your dad, we're going to my moms grave today, sweetie. I just wanted to tell her that it finally happened. I'm finally whole again."

"Oh my gosh, you're going to see your mom and I just dumped all of this on you!? I'm so sorry, I just didn't know who else to go to-"

"No 'Lex. You don't apologize for coming to me so I can help you through something. Ever. You hear?" Kate demanded, locking eyes with Alexis.

"Yes ma'am. I do now." Alexis smiled and gave Kate another quick hug before hopping off the bed. "I'll let you finish getting ready. And mom?" Alexis looked back.

"Yeah 'Lex?"

"I love you." Alexis told her, grinning shyly at her.

"And I love you, sweetie." Kate said, smiling back at her. As Alexis closed the door, Kate let out a shaky breath. _Time to get ready_, she thought. Slowly, she slipped out of her pajamas and into the outfit she picked so carefully last night, dark jeans and a top that was a violet-purple color, the one her mother used to love. As she slipped into her shoes Castle came out of the bathroom and looked at her, a smile taking up his whole face.

"Thank you Kate." He said.

"For what?" She asked him.

"For that. For caring about her so much. For being you."

"Did you seriously just thank me for loving that amazing daughter you have? Don't you realize? I love her like she's my own daughter Rick. Always have. Always will." She told him. As she looked at him his smile grew an he pulled her in for a hug. When he pulled back it was Kate's turn to smile. "Come on babe. Let's go talk to my mom."

As they walked up to her moms grave, Castle hung back, giving her some space, but when she realized he had stopped she grabbed his hand and tugged him closer with her. "I need you next to me. I need you to keep me steady."

"Always Kate. I'll be your rock." He told her, as he gripped her hand tighter before releasing it so she could kneel down and place the flowers they brought on the grave.

"Hey mom. It's me again. I'm sorry it's been so long, I've had a lot going on. I have some good news. You know how I told you I was seeing a wonderful man who worked so hard to knock down those walls? Well, I'm getting married to him soon, mom. My dreams are finally coming true, and my life looks like it's taking a turn for the better. You would have loved him mom. Richard Castle is an amazing man, and you would have adored his daughter... Alexis. And I'm sure you and Martha would have gotten along well. I'm finally opening up. I'm letting people love me and I'm letting myself love other people. That was so hard after you were gone. I didn't feel like I deserved it, didn't feel like I was even capable of loving someone. I was afraid to get close, only to have them ripped away as well. But I'm finally doing it. I'm finally living the life I want. I love you mom." As she got up and turned to walk away, Castle stopped her with a slight tug on her wrist and a finger indicating to give him a second. As he knelt down in front of her grave he pondered his words carefully.

"Mrs. Beckett. Hi. My name is Richard Castle, and I have had the absolute honor of getting to know your daughter, and falling in love with her. And the magical thing is she feels the same way. I didn't have the pleasure to meet you, but looking at Kate and Jim, and listening to them talk about you, I know you were a wonderful mother and wife. I wish you could be here with us now, I'm sure my daughter would have adored you just as she does your daughter. I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep Kate safe and to show her that so much love comes her way everyday. Goodbye Mrs. Beckett." As he stood and brushed the dirt from the knees of his pants, he heard sniffling. As he turned to Kate he was almost thrown off balance by the force she hugged him with. He held her close while she cried, softly murmuring words of love in her ear.

"Thank you Rick. Thank you for coming with me, keeping me grounded. And thank you for that." she gestured to her mother's headstone, "I love you."

"I love you too Kate. Always."

And with that, they slowly made their way back to the car, briefly glancing back at Johanna Beckett's grave once more before driving away.

* * *

**Hey guys, all right, sorry for the delay, after I edited it the first time, I posted it. Sad thing is, it didn't actually post. Here is the next chapter, and any mistakes that are there, weren't there after the first time before FFnet glitched out. Sorry for the wait. :)**

**Thank you,  
Beta, Sarah  
(Unipotato)**


	6. Avenging the Breakup

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful feedback. :)**

**Thanks :)  
****~Kaitlyn**

* * *

As they made their way slowly back up to the loft after their visit and announcement, they heard yelling echoing off of the walls of the hallway in which Castle's loft was off of. The pair glanced at each other and rushed down the hall. The door stood ajar, so the yelling was clearer there.

"Where is she!? Where is Kate!?" Kate looked at Castle, shock spreading across her face. She knew that voice. But that couldn't be...

Could it?

"Look, I told you, she went with dad to go handle some personal stuff. That's all you need to know." they heard Alexis say. They could hear the strain in her voice as she tried to stay calm. As Kate and Rick made their way into the loft, Kate's face paled and Rick's contorted in rage. Doctor Motorcycle Boy was back.

"Josh, What are you doing here?" Kate asked, her voice shaky and tight.

He whirled around to face her and his face relaxed. "Hey Babe! I just got back from Africa, and I came to rescue you from the writer here, and take you back." He grinned, obviously pleased with his plan.

"Uhm Josh, that's not happening. I assume you're too caught up in that big head of yours to keep up with news, but Rick and I are engaged now. And I'm happy. Happier then I ever was or would be with you. So, I think you should leave now." she glared at him.

"What do you mean engaged? I told you, I'm here to take you back. So let's go." He reached out and grabbed her arm, digging his fingers in her forearm, dull nails marking her.

"Ow, Josh! That hurts! Let go!" she tried to pull back but he held tight.

"Stop fighting, Kate. Come on." He said.

"I believe she said let go, Josh. So. Let. Go. _Now_." Rick spat through his teeth.

"What are you going to do about it pretty boy? Are you going to write me an angry letter? Ooh. I'm so scared." Josh teased.

Rick stepped up, his face carefully controlled into a calm mask. "I _believe_ I said let go, Josh. That means now."

Josh just scoffed and tugged on Kate's arm again. "Come on. It's time t-" the rest of his words were cut off when Rick's fist connected with his face.

"What the heck man!?" Josh yelled, spitting blood onto the ground.

"I warned you, Josh! Now leave or we'll see how easily that pretty little face of yours breaks!" Rick yelled.

"You think I'm going to leave that easily?! You must be dumber that I thought!" He swung his fist around towards Ricks face, but it was stopped as Rick caught his hand and shoved him back by his arm. As Josh stumbled back, his foot caught on the rug and he fell onto his back, letting out a gasp when he hit the ground. Rick stepped up next to him and glared down.

"Now, leave." he demanded.

"Whatever, man. I'll come back for you babe. Go ahead and pack." He said, smirking in Kate's direction as he clambered to his feet.

"That won't be happening, Josh," she snarled, "I'm not leaving my family. Ever."

"Whatever. I can find someone better anyway!" he retorted.

"That's not possible," Alexis spoke up, "she is the most amazing woman ever and I will pay you millions if you find a single person greater than her, even more if you find two. You will never find anyone as caring, understanding, loving, or stunning ans beautiful as her. I'd love to see the sorry excuse you'll scrounge up." she was in his face at this point, "Now, I believe my dad and my _mom_ said get out _now_." Alexis finished with a growl.

"Who do you think you are, little girl?" he yelled back.

"That is my daughter, Josh. And she is a hell of a lot better than you will ever be. Now leave." Kate demanded, stepping up and putting an arm protectively around Alexis, curling her body slightly around her as a shield.

"You know what? I don't want you back anyways. I don't know what I was thinking. Have fun with your pathetic little 'family', Kate."

Kate couldn't hold it back anymore. With a yell, she lunged forward and punched Josh right above his belly button, forcing the air out of his lungs.

As Josh recovered, Kate went at him again, but Alexis tugged Kate back until they were next to Castle. He stepped forward, positioning himself in front of the girls.

"Now. Don't make me say it again. _Leave_." Rick stated, his voice scarily calm.

Josh didn't say a word. He just whirled around and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. When Rick turned back around, he saw Kate was shaking, her face pale and drawn into a grimace. While he watched, Alexis led Kate to the couch.

"Calm down, mom. Breathe. Come on." Alexis continue to mutter calming things as the color slowly returned to her face and she stopped shaking. She turned to Alexis, and as she caught the girls eye she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, sweetheart. Thank you. For everything. And, did you mean it? What you said to Josh?" She asked, lowering her eyes, almost as if she was worried of what Alexis would say.

"Of course I did, mom. You're spectacular. Do you not see it?" as Alexis stared at Kate, she saw the slight blush creeping up her neck at her words. "You don't, do you?" She asked quietly. "Gosh. How could you not realize how truly amazing you are? I meant every single word times ten. I promise." she said.

As Kate looked up, her face split into a heart stopping smile.

"Thank you Alexis. You're pretty awesome yourself." Kate told her, leaning in to wrap her in a hug. "I love you, sweet girl." she whispered.

"I love you too, mom."

"And I love you both!" Rick yelled, crushing them both to his chest. "Come on. I'm hungry!" and with that, they left the loft to go grab lunch.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! Your feedback is extremely appreiciated! :)**

**The _greatest_ beta: Unipotato**


	7. Return of Red

**A/N: Can you guys tell I don't like Josh? How about this next person? Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite... It means A LOT!**

**Thanks :)  
~Kaitlyn**

* * *

As the three were leaving the little restaurant, Castle's phone chimed with a text. He slipped the phone out if his pocket and opened the iMessage app. As he read, he stopped in his tracks and his face paled.

"Rick what's wrong? What does it say?" Kate asked, coming up behind behind him, slipping her arms behind his waist as she popped onto her tip-toes and read over his shoulder. She gasped, her lips moving as she reread the words. The color drained from her face as well, and she glanced at Alexis.

Alexis's face contorted in confusion as she studied the two adults' faces. "What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked, looking between the two frantically.

"Um, Alexis. Your mother is coming to the city. Today. She wants to spend time with you." Castle managed to squeak out, biting his lip like Kate would.

Alexis's jaw fell in shock. "What do you mean she wan- I don't know dad. I just, you know how she is, she only comes if she wants something. I wonder what it is this time." she muttered.

All of the sudden her phone chimed as well. She yanked it out of her back pocket and swiped at the screen. She read, _'Hey Alexis. I'm coming to town today so I'll swing by the loft at around 2 to grab you and we can spend the rest of the weekend together. We can go shopping and we can get you a nice new wardrobe. See you then. *Your Mother*.'_

She checked her watch. 1:45. "Um dad? She's going to be at the loft in, like, fifteen minutes. What do I do?" she practically pleaded.

"Sweetie, do you want to go?" Kate asked.

"No, I don't. I don't want her to come down here and try to bribe me so I'll like her more. I don't need her anymore. I have you." Alexis replied, merely looking up at Kate.

"Well Alexis, let's go home and we'll tell her then." Rick suggested, striding in the direction of the loft.

"Yeah. Come on 'Lex. Your dad's right. You just need to tell her you don't want to come out today. Yeah. That's all." Kate was mumbling, worry and nervousness making her voice shake and crack in places.

They entered the loft and went to sit on the couch. Alexis glanced at her phone. "Dad she'll be here any second now. I really don't wan-" she was cut off by three swift knocks on the door.

She glanced at her dad, panic written all over her face. He nodded reassuringly at her and she slowly made her way to the door, softly swinging it open. Standing there was Meredith, her red hair pulled into a high ponytail. She paid no attention to Alexis as she busily typed away on her phone.

Alexis glanced at her dad and let out a small cough. "Uh, hi." she choked out.

Meredith glanced up at her daughter. "Hi, Alexis." She said stepping forward to gingerly wrap her bony arms around Alexis.

Alexis visibly stiffened at this and stepped back.

"Rick. Kate." Meredith greeted shortly. She turned back to Alexis and said, "Come on. Let's go shopping."

"Um, I don't want to go with you. I want to stay here with them." Alexis said in a rush.

"What do you mean you want to stay with _them_?" Meredith asked angrily.

"Well, usually 'I want to stay' means she doesn't say to go, Meredith." Rick told her.

"I realize that, Rick. I just meant why? I mean I'm her mom."

"No. You're not." Alexis blurted out, surprised by her statement, yet oddly proud that she said it so confidently.

All three of the others turned in her direction.

"Excuse me?" Meredith hissed.

"I said your not my mom. I mean technically you're my 'mother' but you are most definitely not my 'mom'. And you haven't been in a while. Since I was four, I believe."

"Well them who exactly is your mom then if it's not me?" Meredith growled.

Alexis walked over to Kate and leaned back against her. Instinctively, Kate's arms wrapped around her. "She is." Alexis said easily, angling her head back towards Kate to look at her. She saw Kate's face soften as she met the hazel eyes with her own blue ones. She turned back to face Meredith, who hadn't moved except to clench her hands into fists.

"You mean to tell me, I've been replaced by someone who only acts like she loves you to get closer to your dad? Is that what I'm hearing?" Meredith glared.

Alexis felt Kate stiffen and heard her let out a hiss behind her. She put her hand on Kate's and squeezed it to let her know she didn't, wouldn't believe her for a second. Alexis schooled her features into a calm mask, and she stepped forward until she was inches from Meredith. "You listen to me _Meredith_. I know a load when I hear one. She isn't you. She doesn't act like she loves me if she wants something. She doesn't try to bribe me with fancy clothes and lunch in Paris. She is real. She loves me, I know she does, and nothing you can say will change that. You try to turn me against my _mom_ again and it will be worse. Now please get out of my home."

Before Alexis could step back, she felt a sharp stab of pain in her cheek as Meredith whipped her hand across her face. And she felt it again, duller this time, under her chin as a hard fist hit her a second time.

In an instant, Alexis was tugged back, and Kate was pushing Meredith against a wall.

"Don't you dare come here again. If you lay another hand on her, I'll have my boys here in an instant helping me hide your lifeless body. I can't believe you just did that. How _dare_ you slap my daughter? Do you have a death wish? You come here and try to act like you are a loving mother and being all nice then you slap my girl!? How stupid can you be!" Kate was shouting inches from Meredith's face. "Do you know how much I care about her? You tell her that 'I'm only acting like I love her to get closer to Rick' again and you see what happens. I love her like she is my own daughter. And she _is_ your daughter, biologically, yet you treat her like that? You get lucky enough to have this amazing daughter and you don't even realize it. You have this brilliant, loving, completely wonderful daughter and you come here and hit her. I am disgusted. Now. Get. Out. Of. My. House." She finished in a deadly whisper.

Meredith shrunk down the wall, scooted around Kate, and ran out the door. Kate stalked over and slammed it closed with a bang. As soon as the door was closed, she broke down. All of these things, seeing her mom, Josh, and now Meredith, happening in one day was too much for her to handle. She slid down the door and wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her face in her knees as her body shook with sobs. Both Rick and Alexis rushed over to drop next to he on their knees. Both engulfing her in a hug and holding her tight. After they pulled back, Alexis scooted next to Kate and laid her head on top of her back as she wrapped her arms around her yet again. "Thanks, mom. For... everything. I love you so much. Forever and after that." Alexis whispered.

Kate raised her head and her watery eyes met Alexis's and she flung herself onto the girl, squeezing her with all of the strength she had left. As she sobbed on her shoulder, Rick came over next to them and started rubbing a hand up and down her back, soothing her. As her body slowly stopped shaking, she pulled back to look at them. "I'm sorry. It just- I don't know. It's all too much." Kate whispered.

"Kate, are you really apologizing? What you just did, not the Meredith thing, that was awesome by the way-, was perfectly understandable. I don't know how you handle everything that goes on without that. You need to break down every once in a while, Kate. It helps, a lot. Now, in going to go run you a bath, fill it with that cherry scented stuff, light you some candles, pour you some wine, and grab you a book. So stay right here until I'm done." Rick said gently. He got up and made his way into their bedroom. When he was gone Alexis turned to look at Kate.

"Thank you. For protecting me, for standing up for me." Alexis said, turning her eyes down shyly.

"I would be an idiot not to ,'Lex. Nobody messes with my daughter. Ever." Kate grinned.

"Thanks, mom." Alexis said blushing slightly.

"Forever and after that, 'Lex. I love you." she winked through watery eyes, a single tear slipping down after the small movement

"I love you, mom." Alexis replied, moving one hand to banish the tear from Kate's cheek.

Rick returned and held his hand out to Kate, smiling slightly. She smiled as well, reaching out to take his hand. He led her to the bathroom and she sunk up to her neck into the cherry scented bubbles. Rick handed her a glass of wine and a book, her moms favorite from when she was a kid.

When she got out three hours later, everyone was asleep, so she crawled into bed and snuggled into Rick's side, inhaling the scent that was purely him. As she nestled a little deeper, Rick draped his arm around her, effectively holding her in place. She heard him sigh and take a deep breathe.

"Cherries. Kate." He muttered. She looked up, expecting to meet his eyes. Instead, he was nothing but closed lids. Smiling, she snuggled a little closer and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Beta A/N: (Can I do that? Whatever, Kaitlyn you can scold me later.) HAHA BADASS BECEKTT IS LIFE! I love how protective she is, it's so sweet. Hope you guys liked this chapter, and I speak for both of us when I say that. Again, please remember to favorite, follow, and review!**

**Beta: Unipotato=PERFECTION**


End file.
